Ancient Reborn
by Anime-Blade
Summary: YGOHP prideshipping and others Another fanfiction in which Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, and Seto are thrown into the wizarding world. Shounen ai. yamiseto DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

_I know, I know- Another attempt at a Harry Potter cross over. Though this one will not be abandoned… If all goes according to plan. Unless of course one of meh dear friends manages to convince me that twisting the plot I have is a good thing. Yeah right… Hopefully I'll update this every now and then- though I tend to loose my plot bunnies very easily… Like now- since I'm starting this at Kami knows what hour in the morning. For some reason I think better when I'm sick- how that reasoning works I have to yet to find out… Anyhow, this fanfiction- like my others whether they died or not- has shounen-ai, since I'm not going to attempt yaoi. I shouldn't be reading let alone writing it. But enough said- I'll let you move on, unless of course you've skipped over my rantings- which I'm sure most everyone did. R&R!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _We can hope, dream, and fantasize but Yuugiou shall forever remain owned by Kazuki Takahashi._

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Atemu to Seto  
**Seto to Atemu**_  
"Japanese"  
_"Arabic"  
"**Egyptian"  
**_Flashback/Dream_

_**Prologue:**_

He had never particularly liked birds.  
Ever.  
Actually, he couldn't stand any animals, except maybe cats… But that's beside the point.  
There was currently an owl perched on his desk, and it had just been polished too; the desk of course, not the owl. It had managed to scatter the neatly organized and stacked pieces of paper that were now scattered on aforementioned desk, as well as the floor. Perhaps this was why one Kaiba Seto was now currently glaring at the reason no work was being accomplished. Owl and teen had been looking at the other, one of anger and the other annoyance, for the past ten minutes or so. The currently glaring eyes glanced down to finally take notice of the piece of parchment attached to the tawny owls right talon. Another few moments were taken in pondering over that little fact before the brunette finally removed the 'letter', or what ever the hell it was.  
Azure coloured eyes scanned over the handwritten letters that were to form words. A few seconds were sparred in realizing the letter to be in English, which might explain the moment of gibberish it seemed to be. So he read over the letter again.  
And once more for it to sink in.  
The silence that had engulfed the room for the last twelve or so was finally broken by three simply words.  
"What the hell?"


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:** We can hope, dream, and fantasize but Yuugiou shall forever remain owned by Kazuki Takahashi._

_A/N: POV's will either be centered on Seto, Yami (Atemu), Harry, or normal. But I won't be using 'I' or anything- it just means we get info on what their thinking about. Like the prologue, with Seto and the owl.  
__And another thing- me OC is mentioned, though I don't know if she'll actually be 'in' the story. Maybe, or maybe not, don't know if it'll mess up meh plot. And her name is Jana, which is short for Janice (Ja-niece), or Janaka. She'll be explained properly in one of meh future fanfictions- "Pharaoh's Bride". Lovely little psychotic character she be, but I'll stop meh ramblings and let you read now._

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Atemu to Seto  
**Seto to Atemu  
**"_Japanese"  
_"Arabic"  
"**Egyptian"  
**_Flashback/Dream  
_"**_Parseltongue_**"

* * *

_**Chapter One:  
**_Seto's POV

Now, he wasn't exactly sure when and how he had agreed to this… absurdity, since that's just what it was. Getting a letter from some Magic School, by a crazed owl no less, and being invited to said school to learn the art was not an every day occurrence. Though he preferred it over some crazed lunatic trying to gain world domination. Did he mention the owl? That annoying bird that had interrupted his train of thought while he was busy working so he would have time to spend with his… And his thoughts were going off topic once more. He was still wondering how exactly he had been talked into leaving Japan, his company and little brother, to go to England, were said Magic School was apparently located, by the one sitting next to him- did he mention that this was for an entire school year?  
Blue eyes glanced down and somewhat to the side.  
He couldn't even remember agreeing to this.  
Could his life be anymore confusing?  
Apparently so.

Blue eyes turned to look out the window, watching the scenery pass with little interest. What did have his attention was this magic school. He just had a bad feeling about this. A quiet meowing caught his attention, turning it to the little ball of fur and claws sitting on his lap. They were supposed to have a pet of sorts, as was said on their 'school supply list'. Not that the others actually went with that… They had the option of bringing an owl (if he ever saw another there would be hell to pay), a cat (which he chose since he had been forced to by a 'friend'), or a toad (why in Kami would anyone bring one?). The three others, currently sitting in the same compartment in the train that would take them to this school, had decided on other 'pets'. Though, each had been given something by their dear 'friend'. It made the teen CEO wonder just how much their blue-eyed, blonde haired little friend knew. Usually too much for comfort…

The blonde Egyptian sitting opposite him had been given a jackal- where the hell had she (being the dear friend) got a jackal from was beyond him. Next to the insane blonde, was the equally insane platinum haired thief, who, of all things, had been given a King Cobra- and yet again it made him wonder. Last was the one beside him, who was giving him an odd look of confusion. Dark violet eyes questioned him silently, "What troubles you, Set?" The other tilted his head slightly to the side, shifting closer to him, which caused the falcon on his shoulder to protest. Blue eyes narrowed slightly, it had to be a bird, didn't it? The feathered abomination hated him too, he just knew it. He swore the damn thing was plotting against him as well, just to spite him.  
"Nothing in particular, Atemu." Blue eyes watched the other nod before resting his head on his shoulder, causing another cry of protest from the falcon.  
"I'm going to _kill_ that thing…"

Harry's POV

Of course every single compartment was full… Wasn't there even a single half taken one left? They had nearly searched the entire train! Well, that might have been a bit _exaggerated_. But they had been searching for the past ten minutes, or perhaps more, he wasn't exactly focused on the current time. His two friends, both perplexed with their current predicament, were openly wondering now the same he thing he was.  
"It's impossible for there to be no room left. The train _makes_ enough room to compensate for every single student." She would of course know. "Oh, and I suppose you read _that_ in a book as well?" and Ron would of course have to argue with her. A sigh escaped him, it was good to be back with his friends, even with the petty arguments. "Don't be silly, Ron. I simply paid attention in class last year." Before anything further could happen between the two, "Why don't we keep looking for an empty compartment, alright?" The other two agreed, after a moment more of tossing words at the other.

Atemu's POV

"Would you stop glaring at Heru already?" Atemu had been watching the apparent glaring match between teen and bird; he wasn't exactly sure who was winning… "That soon to be bloody bird won't stop looking at me." The brunette crossed his arms and all but pouted childishly. He sighed, thinking the one beside him adorable with that expression, but knew it would kill the brunette if he mentioned it. Ever since Jana had given him Heru, both the falcon and his koibito had started some kind of war against the other.  
It was past odd.  
And that was most definitely saying something in his case.  
"Maybe if you stopped glaring at him he would leave you alone." He suggested, poking the stubborn teen in the shoulder. His hand was swatted away, "Somehow, I highly doubt that." It seemed the other wasn't in a be-convinced mood. A quiet sigh escaped him, "The both of you are impossible…"

Normal POV

Everyone looked up when their compartment door opened; eyes meeting three other's who looked about their age.  
Atemu blinked, violet eyes giving them a questioning look, "_Can we help you with something?_" He wasn't really expecting them to say anything, except say that they had stumbled across the wrong compartment by accident.  
"Oh! So you're the new exchange students." The girl said this quite happily as her two friends looked confused. "That we are. Now, is there anything we can help you with?" Atemu still had a look of confusion on his face before he clicked, he would need to use English and not Japanese or something else. She turned to look at Seto, who was the one that had spoken. "Well actually, there seems to be no more room on the train. My friends and I were hoping we could stay here. Every other compartment is completely packed" she explained. Seto shrugged, "Suit yourself."  
The girl smiled and sat down next to Atemu, the other two finding a spot to sit as well. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and these two are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
Once again he only shrugged and then gave introductions, "Seto Kaiba. The insane blonde is Malik Ishtar, the psychotic one beside him is Bakura Ryou, and the one sitting next to me is Yuugi Mutou."

Atemu smiled slightly, moving over a bit closer to the dragon tamer. Heru seemed edgy around the newcomers, and did something none of them would think of; he retreated a bit and settled on Seto's shoulder. The puzzle bearer watched the two; he had to wonder if they could speak with each other or something. They seemed to have made a truce for the moment- neither liking the new company.  
Hermione blinked, "A falcon? And a Jackal…?" Thankfully Bakura had hid his 'gift'. A quiet meow was heard, as if making a point that another was there as well. "Are jackals even _allowed_ in school?" Ron asked, eyeing it.  
Malik only shrugged, "He was a gift from a friend. Besides, its not like he'll attack anyone unless I tell him too." The three British teens blinked, not expecting that as an answer. "Where exactly are you from? If you don't mind me asking." This time it was Harry who spoke (finally).  
"Originally we are from Egypt, and then somehow or other ended up in Japan." Bakura was tossing a knife, something he did at times like this when he was beyond mere boredom, such as now. Atemu nodded happily as he petted the black mass of fur currently curled up in his lap.

Well, the year was going be… _interesting_.

* * *

_Since I'm lazy, that's all I'm writing. Besides, I'm being called for dinner. But before I leave I want to clear up a few things, like names. First, I'll go with the 'pet's' names._

_Falcon- Heru_

_Cat- Bastis_

_Jackal- Anpu_

_Cobra- Apophis (Apepi)_

_Now, to clear up anything you might be wondering about with our Yuugiou characters. Yuugi and Yami are no longer separate souls- they're merged and are now Atemu. The same thing goes for Ryou and Bakura. Seto has regained most of his memories and with it his knowledge of magic. Bakura only has a few blank spots in his memory. Atemu remembers the least and it's mostly from his childhood._

_Priest- Present name: Seto Kaiba_

_Incarnate: Sutekh_

_Nick name: Set (Used by Atemu and Jana), Se-chan (Used by Atemu)._

_Pharaoh- Present name: Yuugi Mutou_

_Incarnate: Atemu (Atem)_

_Nick name: Ouji (Used by Seto and Jana.)_

_Thief- Present name: Ryou Bakura_

_Incarnate: Bakura_

_Nick names: Kura-kun (Used by Jana), Baku-chan (Used by Malik)._

_Tomb Keeper- Present name: Malik Ishtar_

_Incarnate: None_

_Nick names: Mal-chan (Used by Jana)._

_If there's anything else you're confused about, feel free to say so in a review. Reviews are much appreciated!_

**Reviews**

**Siiarrei-** _Yeah, likes to be difficult at times. And I just had to put that in- since in the show he's always saying "What the…" and is usually cut off by someone or something. He's just dying to say it! Lol._

**kitten got clawz- **_Of course it's gonna be Yami/Seto, and Seto/Yami- both are funny and it all depends on what mood I'm in. But it's definitely going to be there!_


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** We can hope, dream, and fantasize, but Yuugiou shall forever remain owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

A/N: I noticed that I had the 'Yami to Hikari' and vice versa in here… No idea why though, since it was supposed to say what's there now… And for anyone still confused on that whole concept of the Yami Hikari thing, it will be explained after the chapter.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Atemu to Seto  
**Seto to Atemu  
**"_Japanese"  
_"Arabic"  
"**Egyptian"  
**_Flashback/Dream  
_"**_Parseltongue_**"

* * *

_**Chapter Two:  
**_Harry's POV

The four exchange students were definitely odd… And it wasn't just about their choice of clothing or the hairstyles.  
How many teens tossed daggers in the air for the hell of it?  
Malik and Bakura did seem a bit 'insane' as the brunette had put it, especially once the trolley came by and they got a hold of chocolate; for the most part though they rambled off in a different language, jokes and what-not passing between the four foreigners.  
Kaiba was indifferent and hardly spoke to any except the one next to him.  
The last was the oddest. Yuugi was not only clearly obsessed with leather, since he was donned in white leather pants and a shirt to match (which cut off a few inches above his stomach), but his hair was completely abnormal. Ron had even asked if he had used a spell to make it look as it did, which had angered the Egyptian greatly.  
He had laughed when Hermione's questions had finally scared away Yuugi, causing him to retreat into the blue-eyed teens lap. She didn't ask any more questions after that and stayed silent, until she announced to them a while later that she was leaving to go and change into her school robes.

Normal POV

"So… What exactly is the school like?" Atemu asked, in the middle of searching for his robes, he could have sworn he'd put them in here somewhere… Hermione had already left, and Ron had gone once he had finished changing (him being a prefect and all), so this left Harry with the foreigner's. "I… It's best to just wait and see for yourself" he answered with a faint smile. Harry really had no idea on how to explain what Hogwarts was like, it really wasn't something that /could/ be explained. Atemu only nodded before a small sound of triumphant left him- he had found the accursed robes. Seto merely smiled lightly at his koibito's antics, hiding the small laugh that tried to escape.

Atemu's POV (A/N: Actual Atemu's pov this time- decided to try something new… Tell me if it's any good)

So still, none of us knew what to expect from Hogwarts… Ever since the four of us decided we would come (after much persuasion on Seto's part), wondering what it would be like has taken up place in my thoughts. And even though he won't admit it, I'm positive that Set's excited about this too. Besides, he really does need time away from work; he spends too much time in front of his computer, even with Mokuba and I asking him not to. All four of us need this break, and hopefully nothing life threatening will happen- like it usually does.  
"Are you going to change or stand there starring off into space?"  
I blinked before turning to face sapphire eyes that were silently questioning me. The others were already done changing and I was still only half dressed. I was aware that there was now a fairly dark blush staining my cheeks. I don't think I've ever gotten dressed this fast before… Except that one time that-  
**What were you thinking about, Atemu?  
**About all this… I didn't mean to space out like that…  
**I don't see how this whole ordeal could so fascinating that you completely zoned out on us…  
**Tch', you're only upset I wasn't thinking about you.  
**Hn.  
**I smirked slightly, leaning against him again. You're so predictable koibito. I already knew I wouldn't be getting a response, though I wasn't expecting the chaste kiss that followed.  
**Am I now?** I simply rolled my eyes in response, sighing slightly when I heard his laughter flooding our link. Sometimes I truly didn't understand him…

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner! Life's hectic… It'll be better in the summer though!  
Might not update till net month though... I want to read the next book and maybe tie some things in if I can. So you can expect a **major post** around July 19 I'm thinking (I should be able to read the book in a day or so it comes out on the 16 or 17 right? Meh, guess I'll know when I get the book from Amazon.ca showing up on my doorstep and my mom telling me to read so that she doesn't have to herself, lol- read the fifth in a day). And if I do tie anything in, I will note that, since I wouldn't want to give away any spoilers if you can't get your hands on it. Anywho, time for reviews!

**Reviews**

**animesoulxD**- I finally updated Annie! Isn't Seto pouting just one of cutest things though? Except maybe him blushing is a little cuter… And I'll try to add any and all fluff I can think up (and maybe you can help if I get a block, lol).  
**jak'idiot-** Haven't forgotten about it yet, just had to put it on hold for a little bit. There will be major updates once summer vacation starts, promise.  
**FullofYami**- Bastis as an alternate name, like Sekheth is for Seth. It'll be explained later why (I think), and also in "Pharaoh's Bride" (whenever I find a chance to finish the first chapter).  
**kitty got clawz- **About the no Yami/Yuugi thing- I'll have the explanation after the reviews. And there won't be any Hikari/Yami romance. Seto is with Yami and Bakura is gonna be with Malik (my favourite pairings). CeD HP cross is good- I'm reading it too, lol.  
**Siiarrei- **You so should write one, right after you update, lol. I've updated, you have to too! Yeah, I know why they cut him off, but the show shouldn't even really be for little kids, especially if they hadn't changed so much through the dubbing.  
**CrossHunt-s**- Glad you like it  
**Sugarpony- **Erk… I hate when things like this happen. I don't even know why it did that… Or how for that matter. Anywho, thanks for telling or I wouldn't have noticed, lol.

If I missed someone, gomen! I think I might have, since I only replied to reviews from chapter one. So if you reviewed 'late' on the prologue, then I wouldn't have replied. Anyway, enough of my rambling! I hate an explanation to give.  
The Yami's and Hikari's are supposed to be two halves of the same soul, right? So that's what they are now- one soul again. And yes, it's the same thing for Ryou and Bakura.  
And a note for the pairings- it's not going past fluff, okie? I can't yaoi if my life depended on it. I'd have to seriously ask for help on writing it if I were to have it.  
Okie, enough of my ramblings, I'll let you review now, lol.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** We can hope, dream, and fantasize, but Yuugiou shall forever remain owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Possible spoilers from HP: Half Blood Prince.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Atemu to Seto  
**Seto to Atemu  
**"_Japanese"  
_"Arabic"  
"**Egyptian"  
**_Flashback/Dream  
_"**_Parseltongue_**"

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

Normal POV

"Seto, what are you doing…?" Atemu asked, head tilted slightly to the side as he watched his lover setting up his laptop. "I thought we agreed no working for you except on weekends?" Blue eyes turned to question the Egyptian sitting next to him. "When exactly was that agreed upon, might I ask?" He wouldn't agree to that, it wasn't like him to willingly not work when. "When you agreed to come in the first place." Of course, normally he wouldn't be in a train going to a magically gifted school, but that's already been discussed and dissected and nothing came of it. "Well, technically we aren't even at the 'school' yet, so I see no harm in it."

"Except that it won't work. Technology never works because of the magic or something, Hermione would explain it if she were here." Harry said, before going back to being silent and paying attention to the kitten that had wandered over to his lap, purring contentedly as she received the attention she had been craving. Anpu raised his head slightly, watching them, a small growl leaving the jackals' throat. Malik glanced down at him before over at the wizard and cat. "I don't think he likes you being near Bastis for some reason, Harry…" The rest of the occupants glanced over at the still growling jackal, while the charcoal black cat jumped down and strolled over to him, curling up next to Anpu where he lay. He seemed satisfied with that and went back to merely watching the rest of the compartment's occupants.

"Well that was… odd." Malik murmured, eyeing the two suspiciously before going back to speaking (plotting…) with Bakura. Atemu silently agreed, but swiftly turned his gaze back to Seto, who was now typing away on his laptop and had apparently ignored the little exchange that had taken place. Harry seemed oddly confused as to how the CEO had got it to work and was about to voice his question when the brunette answered with a simple, "Counter-spell."

Atemu sighed, he knew it was now pointless to try and get Seto's attention. Usually when the teen was working he was in his office, where there wasn't anyone else to bother them and they had the room to themselves. The crimson eyed teen took upon himself to distract the dragon tamer from his computer and towards him; he rather preferred how those little encounter's ended, especially since the brunette was more aware of when it was one of those times again… The Egyptian loved the challenge of finding new ways to arouse his partner, sometimes wondering how he came up with half of it.

At the moment though, he couldn't exactly do that, so he took to using their shared link. A smirk was playing across his lips, which was Seto's first clue that his lover was up to something. His second clue was what the other did next. Blue eyes blinked furiously, one moment he was staring at his laptop, and the next he was being sent various mental images that clashed with his vision. Curious to know as to what Atemu was up to, he closed his eyes for a moment, regretting it seconds later.

Atemu laughed when blue eyes glared at him, though the blush on his koi's cheeks made the glare look more amusing then anything. The former pharaoh leaned over to whisper in the brunette's ear, "You don't blush enough, koi." He murmured, chuckling quietly and pulling back when Seto's cheeks darkened in colour.

Something told him he wasn't going to particularly like this school year…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- - - - - --- -- -- --

Kya! Gomen minna-san! I lost my plot bunny AND my notes for this story… Worrying over school isn't helping either… Sorry for the freakishly short chapter…


End file.
